<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fast Lane by LightFawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555715">Fast Lane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightFawn/pseuds/LightFawn'>LightFawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, SO, and they were gym-mates, junglestorm, smut here, that happened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightFawn/pseuds/LightFawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet, get in trouble, somehow make it out alive, ah, and Jett knows now how to use a mop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jett/Skye (VALORANT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fast Lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't have an explanation, this just happened in the thing and I don't even know bruh</p><p>Anyways, stan JungleStorm bish</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>When her father brought her, there wasn’t so much to see; skinny and small, it seemed like suddenly a gust of wind would take her away and that would be the end of her story. Skye was used to see a lot of different people get in and out of her father’s gym, but she would never forget the look on the suited guy when he brought the kid and handled a bunch of papers for Skye’s dad to sign; he seemed tired and pissed off, but his anger didn’t compare to the one resting on the kid’s eyes, arms crossed and the shirt hanging from one of her shoulders, showing marks and bruises Skye could easily understand as results of several fights, impressive, considering how underweight she had looked at the time.</p><p>They both were sixteen at the time, when the so called Hawk joined the gym to be disciplined.</p><p>All things cold and unbending, Skye didn’t paid too much attention to; the edge was too sharp for her to believe genuine and she didn’t even try to join her in the trainers because if there was someone capable enough to break through the thickest walls it was her father, and she’d come around eventually if everything came out alright.</p><p>It only took four years and a little more for the smaller girl to finally look at her in the eye and talk about something that wasn’t her apparently infinite thirst for violence or threats to whoever would’ve dared to dirty the family’s reputation. And what a show these kind of things were; as the years went by Skye witnessed so many beatings because the girl just wouldn’t shut up and ended up facing people twice her size to prove her point.</p><p>“Spar with me.” She dared to say, with a broken lip and a bruise on her jaw, the knowing smile making Skye want to laugh.</p><p>“It looks like the wall already did that for you.” The redhead chuckled, pointing at the bruise.</p><p>“This, this is nothing.” She huffed, stumbling to put on her boxing gloves properly before giving a couple taps to Skye’s arms. “And you look like you’re good so it’ll be like… The coolest thing if we did sparring together.”</p><p>Skye considered the idea for half a second before shaking her head, looking at her father who stood a couple meters away from them, fixing one of the machines, she did look apologetic as she refused to look at her more than she should because, honestly, only her pout would’ve convinced her in an instant and the one instruction her father had given her was a law she wouldn’t dare to break. It would give the poor man a heart attack if the ‘hawk’ father found out she laid a finger on her.</p><p>Do not fight with the Choi girl, his father is bad news.</p><p>And Skye knew better than to get involved in business regarding suited guys and their daughters.</p><p>But of course, it wouldn’t be a thing worth telling if something totally weird didn’t happen because of coincidence or the absolute bullshit the girl ended up pulling to make her father leave the gym early on a Friday evening; Skye found herself alone, helping with everything as the girl again approached her with a confidence that grew more and more hilarious as she kept trying to insert herself in her activities. The redhead was going through the membership books, making short calculations on her head as she saw the elbow placing itself on the desk, and, for once, a smile directed down to her.</p><p>“And now?”</p><p>“I don’t want to get in trouble, Jett.” Skye sighed, closing the book and leaning back on her dad’s chair.</p><p>“But what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him, Skye.” A wiggle of her eyebrows and the redhead had to snort because that girl was definitely something. “You’re the owner’s kid, everyone says you’re good but I haven’t seen you fight once… I don’t like being let out, come on.”</p><p>“Not to offend you or anything but…” Skye started tentatively, a smile of her own drawing itself on her features. “Aren’t you a bit small to spar with me?”</p><p>A gasp, and Jett slapped her hands on the desk, bouncing on her heels and looking strangely excited and a bit offended by the comment.</p><p>“You got nothing on me, Skye, I bet I’m twice as faster than you.”</p><p>“You’re the one who doesn’t have the slightest idea.” Skye snorted, without knowing she was falling face first on Jett’s trap until she realized she was seriously considering shutting the girl’s mouth with a bit of skill.</p><p>“Then show me.” Jett finally said, and Skye hated every millimeter of the charming smile that was sent her way. “I swear no one will know.”</p><p>Another two years, and they kept training together in the nights when they could sneak out and make a run for it, of course it helped that Skye had spare keys and Jett had that talent of sneaking into the building without her guessing how she had managed to do it each time, it was like a gift. The hours spent together in the ring helped both of them more than they would’ve guessed; Skye learned so much more about the girl, she was Korean, for starters, and she tended to curse on her mother language whenever she was really annoyed or frustrated; she also learnt that the girl tended to fidget a lot and her moods were easily explosive if not talked down softly.</p><p>It made Skye feel sad, whenever Jett stared at her confused after she talked to her softly when she was about to throw a tantrum, like she was never shown softness.</p><p>It made her stick to her side more often that they’d possibly like.</p><p>On her side, Jett of course learned she wouldn’t be able to defeat the Aussie nor in this life or the next because no matter how fast she was, the redhead seemed to be always a step ahead, but, for once, being defeated didn’t made her want to kick herself or feel any kind of anger at all. It had become… Fun to be around her. They’d often hang around after their training sessions to eat something, and she ended up being fascinated by Skye’s cooking; it warmed her heart to know someone would take the time of the day to cook something for her without being paid to do so.</p><p>Jett pretty much shoved a veggie nugget on her mouth as she sat in the ring, looking curiously at a very busy looking Skye, who was guiding a couple girls in the process of getting acquainted to the gym; leaning her head to the side, the Korean girl considered making her presence known and take a bit of the attention those nobodies were getting, maybe do some flip or something cool of the sorts. Humming in consideration, she looked around and found him, in the flesh, staring at her like she had grown a second head.</p><p>Skye’s Dad.</p><p>“Whatcha doin’ kid?” He asked in that rough voice of his that made Jett swallow heavily, almost choking with a piece of food. “I don’t believe I ever gave you permission to eat here.”</p><p>Jett had learnt to respect the titan of a man pretty early on her years in the gym, the guy was a full spartan trainer and didn’t let her skip the line once; the most interesting thing, was that he seemed able to keep up with Jett’s energy and mood swings.</p><p>Like he cared.</p><p>“H-hi sir.” She stood straighter than she could ever be, ears beet red. “Yea sir, no sir… I’m sorry sir.”</p><p>“You done with your midday workouts?” He raised an eyebrow at the military-looking girl, she was only lacking the uniform as she nodded. “Then why are you still here? Don’t you have classes with your tutors?”</p><p>“Sir, today it’s my free day, sir… I just-”</p><p>“Wanted to hang around?” The man challenged, crossing his very big arms across his chest, puffing it out to seem bigger, and he was successful since Jett had to look up whenever they talked. “Come to my office, I have something to talk to you about and I don’t want my daughter to eavesdrop.”</p><p>She may have been stupid in so many ways about life, but Skye did know how to recognize the times when she had gotten herself in trouble, and this time it was sure as hell when she saw her father put a hand on Jett’ shoulders and gave her a warning look that could only mean he had not only realized about the growing friendship between them, but also that they snuck into the gym at night every now and then.</p><p>How, she didn’t know until her father stuck his head from his office door and pointed at a sign he had put up a couple weeks earlier.</p><p>
  <em>Smile, you’re being recorded</em>
</p><p>And it had a fucking smiley face on it.</p><p>“That’s it, I’m done with being amongst the living.” She mumbled to herself, pretty much shame-walking towards the lockers.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jett found herself more complicated than she ever did, even having spent a couple nights behind bars with the guys in blue; Skye’s father was burning holes on her skull with his stares and Jett couldn’t help but shrink into herself when she was asked to sit in front of the man’s desk, where Skye and her had shared late night snacks quite often.</p><p>“Where do I even start, kid.” He sighed, pinching his nose, and when he opened his eyes, Jett found herself surprised at his concerned look. “We both know why your father put you in my care, and I agreed not only because I owe him a favor nor because I saw potential In you and you’d be a good name to have on our lists; I did it because I’m a father too and I wouldn’t want my daughter to go through the same things you did. See where I’m trying to get here, kid?”</p><p>Jett nodded softly, already feeling defeated.</p><p>“And although I really disapprove most of the decisions you’ve taken on the years I’ve known you, I’ve also seen you grow and honestly at this point you’re part of the family.”</p><p>“But?” Jett prompted, chest tightening.</p><p>“But… I’m gonna be brutally honest with you kiddo, you’re trouble. And yeah, my girl fancies you and that can be seen from kilometers away, but I won’t let her get involved with someone who will break her heart or wont have any consideration about their words; and let me clarify, I’m not telling you this as your trainer, tutor, or friend… I’m telling you this as Skye’s father.”</p><p>He sat down with a huff, the chair under him squeaking softly as Jett quietly made sense of his words; looking through the glass on the office windows, she saw Skye coming out from the locker room with the dirty laundry cart, apparently scared of looking in the office’s general direction. She had made her mind years ago, but how to put it in words that wouldn’t get her thrown out from her favorite place with her favorite people?</p><p>“I could clean and close.” She mumbled, fidgeting with her thumbs.</p><p>“What?” He leaned forward, scratching his beard. “Talk, I can normally hear you from a street away, so don’t go all mumble-jumble on me.”</p><p>“I could clean and close the gym, sir.” She proposed. “That way you’d know I’m not going anywhere after my night training. A-also, I could help you open.”</p><p>The man raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I won’t tell on your dad, kid, if that’s what bothers you.”</p><p>“¡No! It’s not that, I just want you to know.”</p><p>“Know what?”</p><p>“That now I’m better.” Jett said more proudly she had ever spoken, and even he felt thrown back because of it. “I graduated just fine, and I haven’t got on trouble with the police since a couple years ago; I’m doing the thing for the scholarship stuff and I’ll help Skye too, she wants to do that animal thing, right?”</p><p>“I don’t think I understand what are you trying to get at.” It was taunting, and Jett was more than aware at that point, but if she wanted to get her point across she’d have to stand her ground.</p><p>“I like Skye too, sir.” She confessed, puffing her chest out, ready for whatever blow she would get from the man. “And I want you to see I can be a good person for her, so you can approve of it. She still doesn’t know and I wanted to talk to you about it but I was afraid you’d tell my father. But I’m determined to do better things, and I can start by helping you more in the gym; whatever it takes to make you see how grateful I am and how much I’ve changed, you’ve got it.”</p><p>The man’s thoughtful expression barely variated from his angry one, so Jett had a hard time trying to figure out what exactly was going on in his head until he chuckled lowly and took off his hat. His big hands, formerly placed on fists in the table, softened and he placed both palms on the wooden surface to get up from his chair and walk towards the calendar hanging from his wall.</p><p>“I want you here at 5am from Mondays to Thursdays, you help me open, train and then we will discuss the rest. The weekends are yours to decide if you train or do maintenance, either way, you take care of the closing times.” He started marking the calendar with a blue sharpie, finalizing with the clicking sound of the pen’s cap when he closed it. “Are we clear?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“And regarding my daughter.” Jett was seriously asking herself if it was logically possible to look even taller, but the man apparently had the talent and she just wanted to crawl into a hole and maybe stay there for the next millennia. “You’re gonna wish you had balls I could kick if you ever dared to do her wrong in any kind of way; I’m gonna go all Liam Neeson on you, and you’re not going to like it. That clear?”<br/>
<br/>
“Wha-“</p><p>“THAT CLEAR KID?” That one Skye heard from the entrance, and all of the blood on her body ran cold; the guys by the weights were looking at her pitifully and even the guy who was fixing the lights spared her a look of mercy.</p><p>The redhead looked towards the office and saw Jett pretty much darting out and running across the building and back.</p><p>
  <em>Carrying a mop?</em>
</p><p>Behind her, the grey hairs of her father shook as he barked out that booming laughter of his, like a boot camp sergeant, following Jett and ordering her around. Skye was left stunned and could only wonder what happened in there, blinking twice, she decided she didn’t want to know just yet, and made herself busy by doing any other thing  that was necessary as the repetitive ‘yes, sir’ of the Korean girl repeated itself so many times it made the sun go down and suddenly it was eight in the evening.</p><p><em>Talk about development,</em> she thought as she found Jett laid out in the floor, almost dead and with her father standing beside her, tossing the keys to her unmoving hand before stomping away announcing his leave. He only ruffled Skye’s hair and gave her a short kiss on the forehead, mumbling something about youngsters and their dumb dumbs.</p><p>Skye sat beside her in sympathy, watching her groan a couple times before she was strong enough to sit up and let the messy hair fall on her sweat-sticky face.</p><p>“From one to ten?” Skye asked.</p><p>“A solid seven, I thought he’d kill me.” Jett offhandedly stated, waving her hand towards the mop. “He won’t tell father though, so I don’t care.”</p><p>“Is it because we snuck here at night?” There was guilt in the redhead’s voice, and Jett had to immediately hold her hand to reassure her, shaking her head no. “Is it… Us?”</p><p>“Well, yea, I did tell the old man I was head over heels for you and he kind of told me he would castrate me if I did something bad to you; not sure how he’s going to do it and I don’t really want to find out, also, so I don’t have to go through this pain in vain it would be pretty cool if you agreed to a date with lil’ ol’ me?” Jett rambled all the new information in a wave that crashed over Skye again and again until the pin dropped and she realized.</p><p>Then, to Jett’s dismay, she grinned.</p><p>“You have a <em>crush</em> on me?”</p><p>“Of course I do, bird brain.” Jett shot back.</p><p>Skye’s shoulders finally relaxed when the girl cracked that joke, and she took the liberty to put an arm around her shoulders, leaning into her in companionship.</p><p>“So what’s the plan?” The redhead asked, amused because of the red eared Korean girl.</p><p>“Finish this up and get the heck out of here, of course.” She grumbled back. “I wanna take you somewhere.”</p><p>“Already?” Skye raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Humor me, your dad almost murdered me today, the least I deserve it’s some lady lovin’”</p><p>“How charming.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Jett giggled, finally standing and helping Skye up too. “You love it.”</p><p>“Maybe I do.”</p><p>By the time they were done with everything the night had already settled in, and surprisingly, it wasn’t accompanied of tiredness or the everlasting dread of coming back home to repeat everything again the next day; deciding for a longer time together, Skye offered walking Jett back, the old bicycle on the side as they wandered the quiet streets past downtown and into the suburbs. With her hands firmly stuck on her hoodie pocket, Jett glanced at the other girl more times than she would’ve liked to keep the cool persona on; then again, usually annoying stuff wasn’t as annoying when it was about Skye, it couldn’t be when the aussie seemed to find her every attitude endearing.</p><p>They talked the rest of the way, about the little things they failed to realize about the other’s apparently evident crush; Skye used to think Jett was just as flirty with everyone else and the Korean girl thought Skye found her annoying or at least stinky since she seemed to scrunch her nose whenever Jett tried to tell a joke.</p><p>Jett’s chuckles soon became a light hum, as she looked at the house when they got there; scratching the back of her head, she realized how much of a difference there was between the warmth of the girl and the coldness of the empty house. Sighing, she turned to look at the redhead, who was waiting for something, a small smile on her face as she put a leg over the bike.</p><p>“You could stay in our couch, dad wouldn’t mind, you know” She offered.</p><p>“Father will know.” Jett said, showing her the phone on her pocket and the black brace on her ankle. “He’s not so enthusiastic about me getting involved with you either.”</p><p>“But here we are.”</p><p>“Here we are.”</p><p>“And where is he, right now?”</p><p>“Jakarta, maybe. I’m not sure.” Jett said as she took a step on the sidewalk, a beeping sound confirming she had made it home in time. “It’s cool though, I get to do whatever without worrying about him as long as I don’t go back home later than ten thirty.”</p><p>“Great… That’s cool I guess.”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>
  <em>Awkward.</em>
</p><p>“So…” Skye started, arms growing cold as the breeze became a bit stronger. “See you tomorrow?”</p><p>Jett hummed, looking back at the house and then Skye, who seemed to share the same exact idea.</p><p>“Wanna go in and make out, maybe?”</p><p>“Yea.”</p><p>“Nice.” She clapped with a smile, pretty much running to the door and opening as ceremoniously as she could for Skye to enter. “Don’t even look at the living room, it’s a mess. My room it’s downstairs, come on in.”</p><p>“Your room it’s… In the basement.”</p><p>“Gotta keep the reputation, it’s like the coolest place in the house and it gives a whole new sense to the sentence ‘I’m gonna take you down’ So, yeah.”</p><p>With the bike forgotten on the porch, and hurried steps down polished wood stairs, Skye found out yet so much more about the girl when she entered the surprisingly well lit room; smell like lemon drops and morning mist, the light grey walls were extensively decorated with drawings and mementos from Jett’s youth, many of those shared by the both of them. In a corner, she found a couple trophies of the junior boxing association -Skye had seen her win those- and a framed picture of the three of them after a win celebration.</p><p>Forgotten clothes hanging from a chair and a basketball on top of the desk, Skye decided there wasn’t a single place in the world that would fit the other girl than that room. With her hands tucked on her jeans, she avoided to touch anything as she looked at Jett, who entered the room and sat by the edge of the bed, letting her take in the scenario before saying anything. Skye could see the Korean girl’s fingers turning white as she grasped on the material of her pants, apparently nervous as she was; she licked her lips, once, and twice as a reflex when she swallowed deeply.</p><p>“I feel like my heart it’s going to burst out of my chest.” Jett confessed, and Skye almost melted.</p><p>She ended up taking the two steps forward that were necessary and kneeled in front of the blue-eyed girl, taking both of her hands in her own and leaning forward until she had her forehead against Jett’s cheek.</p><p>“Close your eyes then.” She whispered against the flushed skin, and as soon as she did, Jett turned her head and caught her lips in her own.</p><p>And boy, was it clumsy and desperate.</p><p>Skye had to put both of her hands on the girl’s legs to brace herself because she thought she would pass out at any given time, the taste of an energy drink on her lips explaining so many things that she would’ve laughed about if it wasn’t because she couldn’t think about anything else but the way her fingers pressed against the nape of her neck, urging her on. The impulse of her legs brought the both of them to the bed and Skye had to take a second to let it finally wash over her.</p><p>She was there, on top of a very flustered Jett, whose lips were red and inviting; a Jett whose hands seemed to have a mind of their own as she slid her fingers down Skye’s arms, leaving small marks as she dragged her nails down. A hiss, and Skye was back on her mouth because what else could she do in that situation? Ask for her number?</p><p>Placing several kisses on her lips and face, she honestly wondered why she didn’t take that crucial step further before, and the small sound escaping Jett did nothing but to feed the urgency in her touch.</p><p>She had heard her grunting and groaning before, but this, there was nothing in the world like this.</p><p>“Holy shit.” Jett cursed, and Skye giggled.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Hell yeah.” The girl chuckled, pulling Skye down by the neck of her shirt until the Korean girl’s lips -and teeth- found her neck and her fingers made its mission to unbutton her clothes.</p><p>“You sure about this? We don’t have to go all the way.” Skye tried, failing to not be distracted by the girl under her and her blown pupils staring up at her impatiently.</p><p>“I’ve never wanted anyone like I want you, Skye, I think it’s cool for me to say I want to go all the way and then further with you.” Jett reassured her, making a point of it by placing her hands on the redhead’s shoulders and pushing her back so she could take off her hoodie and tee.</p><p>She would’ve made a show of it if it wasn’t for the fact that it was impossible when Jett’s hands were urging her to comeback to the bed, so both of them ended up discarding their clothes like napkins on a restaurant and clashed onto each other once again, this time letting the electric feeling take over as a loud groan escaped Skye’s lips when Jett turned her over and sat on her lap and started to grind. Biting her tongue so she wouldn’t let out the words, the redhead just watched her and took one of her fingers in a journey down her collarbones to the center of her chest, delighted on the fact she caused goosebumps to appear and a little moan to resonate in Jett’s throat.</p><p>The ghost of a touch, alluring and addictive, Jett had decided; arching her back so she could feel more of it, she ground her hips down and found nothing to sate her. She could only hold onto Skye’s shoulders helplessly, letting her explore as much as she wanted while she could only find anchor on the firm feeling of the muscle hidden under layers of silky soft freckled skin. Skye was really built like a Greek goddess and there was nothing she wouldn’t do for her in devotion.</p><p>“Can I?” The redhead asked as her palm dragged down her stomach firmly, making Jett tremble in anticipation.</p><p>“Yes, but I also want to…”</p><p>She wasn’t able to really say anything because her back was pressed against the mattress again and Skye was smiling down at her softly.</p><p>“What? You want to decide who goes first with rock, paper, scissors or something?” The redhead wiggled her eyebrows as she used her knees to accommodate herself between Jett’s legs; both of them laughed softly, and Skye’s curious fingers wandered further, tracing bruises and marks until the skin became pristine and she entered unknown territory.</p><p>Swallowing her doubts away, she glanced at the patch of hair welcoming her and then her new found lover’s expecting face, sinking her fingers further just then, mind going blank with warmth and wet being the only two things she could notice. Getting acquainted with her body made her lose track of time, and she didn’t even realize how much time she spent caressing the girl’s womanhood until her hips shifted and she whimpered in desperation, spreading her legs further and pressing her fingers strongly on Skye’s back.</p><p>“You’re so impatient.” She told Jett, leaning over her to kiss her cheeks as her fingers found their way.</p><p>“And you’re a little sh-”</p><p>Skye giggled as she entered her, watching as the words got lost and she shamelessly moaned her name out in such an intelligible way, the redhead had to guess at that point. Shifting closer, she touched the girl’s chest with her forehead and closed her eyes to get lost in the sensation of her, of the skin and the perfume, the softness and wetness of a welcome that was built just for her. Taking her sweet time to move her fingers, the very perceptive Skye learnt how to make all of her skin tingle and the blood rush everywhere on her burning veins.</p><p>Jett pulled her closer, not minding the weight over her body as she decided she wouldn’t feel anything as mind-blowing as this; she kissed the side of Skye’s head while she moved inside, one of her hands sliding down her muscular back as the other held onto the sheets for dear life. Her hips met every single one of her movements and she had to pull her lover up so she could latch herself onto her neck, sucking and biting with a vengeance, because it wasn’t fair to feel this good.</p><p>The constant tension was bubbling on her chest like it was full with burning coil, and the way her fingers curled just right sent her right into heaven and back.</p><p>Heaven, angels and all that bullshit maybe was onto something, Jett figured when Skye’s palm grazed a<em> very</em> sensitive spot.</p><p>“Hey, baby.” Why did her voice sound so alluring like that, it was unfair. “It’s kind of hard to do this if you press your legs so much.”</p><p>And Skye had the nerve to smile at her when she said that.</p><p>But Jett didn’t want to stop, so, for once, she complied and surrendered herself completely, toes curling and thighs tensing as she was rewarded with two fingers and a slightly faster pace. The tingle in her spine made her arch her body and Skye praises threatened to kick her over the cliff and finish the job.</p><p>Messing up most of Skye’s hair, she held onto her while pretty much riding her hand, allowing the tension of her body to wash away in pleasure as she repeated her lover’s name like a mantra. And it had taken so much time in building, that she didn’t even realize how much she was about to crumble until the other girl’s lips caressed her ear and whispered sweet nothings, sending her over the edge.</p><p>The darkness behind her eyelids had turned white and she could only hear white noise as she came, Skye’s strong body becoming her anchor in the depths she had fell into; if she wasn’t in love with her heart then, she totally was now that she guided her through it with patience and such care she trembled and squealed softly. The redhead kissed as much skin as she could until she felt her get down from her high, regaining more control of her body, or at least enough for her to see again the beautiful blue of her eyes looking up at her in fascination and an afterglow she’d wished to engrave in her memory forever.</p><p>She giggled, resting on her side and pulling Jett closer to her own chest, barely hearing the words.</p><p>“Excuse my French but… What the fuck, Skye?” The aussie just shrugged and kissed her forehead. “What are legs? I don’t even know now.”</p><p>“How can you still be so talkative?” Skye laughed, supporting herself on one elbow to look at her disheveled lover.</p><p>“I’m just blurting stuff out, don’t mind me, it’s not like I was just fucked into oblivion or anything like that.”</p><p>“Oh my god.” Skye ended up covering her face in embarrassment, and Jett was soon curled back into her, kissing her hands and blurting out a couple more praises.</p><p>“I should say that, I mean, have you seen my girlfriend?” Skye could <em>hear </em>the grin on her voice.</p><p>“So we’re official now? That was fast.”</p><p>“I don’t like slow.”</p><p>“Noted, weirdo.”</p><p>“You love this weirdo.”</p><p>“That I do.”</p><p>And that was it, neither of them would’ve had it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>